


Good Samaritan, Voyeur

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Crying, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Good Samaritan, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Male on Male, Orgasm, POV reader, Reader Watching, Rough Sex, Seventeen - Freeform, Ship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sneaking Around, Soonhoon - Freeform, Voyeur Reader, Voyeurism, cum, kpop, svt - Freeform, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: All You Wanted To Do Was Return The Wallet. But Those Crying Sounds----Damn Your Curiosity.





	Good Samaritan, Voyeur

You stood at the corner of the street, staring down at the wallet in the palm of your hand. You grasped the black leather of it and sighed, your head rolling up to look at the sky. Shoulders falling, you dropped your gaze back down, thinking that maybe he’d realized he’d lost his wallet and texted you. Bringing your phone from your pocket, you stared at the screen, no notifications to be had save the random likes on Instagram; things that you barely even cared about.

He hadn’t messaged you, and no one had called. Glancing down the street in the direction of Soonyoung’s house, you began to walk towards it. This was just supposed to have been ramen. You had only wanted to see him, eat, chat and that was it—and now you were taking a long walk in the chilled weather, having forgotten your scarf at home. The cold stung the shell of your ears a bit, even through your hair, and it made your eyes water causing you minor discomfort as you walked along the sidewalk of the empty street.

You rounded a corner, your shoulders lifting to shield your neck from the cool air, shaking your head as you approached the house. This was ridiculous. For a moment, you cursed yourself for being such a nice person, for wanting to return the wallet instead of playing cat and mouse over it. Part of you just wished you would have taken it home with you and waited for SoonYoung to message you and ask for it back. Then again, he didn’t exactly know that you had it, and he might have thought it was stolen. You knew it was the best option to just return it, so you had to grin and bear it.

Stepping to the door of the place, you lifted a hand quickly to knock on the wood of it. Tapping your foot, too cold for your own good, you found yourself impatient. Knocking again, you swayed from side to side, trying your best to ignore the wind all around you. All in all, it wasn’t as cold as it could have been, but it was enough to get under your skin and make you wish you were inside.

He wasn’t answering the door and you were losing your resolve. Pushing on the door gently, slowly opening a bit, allowing you to see inside. Your eyes took the hall in and found it fairly dim and decorated in a simple style. Stepping one foot inside, you curiously opened the door wider. You might as well have a look around, if just to see if SoonYoung was there so you could return the wallet.

Shutting the door behind you, you would slip your shoes off politely at the door and pad your way down the hall to what you assumed was the main sitting room. Looking around, you ran a finger over a bit of furniture, smiling when you realized your house wasn’t much different from this one. Musing on the shape of the chair arm you were touching, you found yourself focused and lost from the task you had originally set in on.

Then, as if from nowhere, the silence around you was suddenly broken by soft whimpering sounds that could only be described as someone sobbing. Your gaze snapped back to the hall and you blinked slowly, hoping it wasn’t SoonYoung that was crying. Stepping back and out of the room, you gazed down the corridor, raising a brow. The sounds only seemed louder.

Curious, you couldn’t help yourself, and you began to trek towards the interior of the home in search of the origin of the distressing sound. The repetitive cries made you feel uncomfortable and you suddenly found yourself worried that your close friend might be in trouble of some kind. Passing a handful of doors, you listened, turning to the door where it was the loudest—and it was cracked, opened slightly.

Wide eyes looked into the door, focusing in the dim light of the place, pupils widening. What you had expected to see was SoonYoung crying, in some sort of distress or pain, however, what you found yourself gazing upon had your cheeks hot and knees weak. There was a crying sound, but it wasn’t sorrow, and it certainly wasn’t SoonYoung. It was Jihoon.

SoonYoung held Jihoon beneath him, both of the smaller male’s hands pinned above his head and those dancer’s hips buried deep between petite thighs. The bed, creaking as if it might break beneath each thrust that SoonYoung forced against Jihoon. SoonYoung moaned sweetly, which directly contrasted the high pitched cries that broke the silence of the house, resonating from soft lips, the tip of Jihoon’s head and arch of his back a gorgeous silhouette.

SoonYoung lifted up a bit and thrusted faster, nearly sitting on his knees, the sharp quickness of his hips causing a deafening, repetitive slapping sound to resonate through the room, the bed scooting and shaking. SoonYoung bit his lip hard, his hands winding down to hold Jihoon’s dainty hips in place as he pummeled into them, his thighs flexing.

“A-ah, I’m going to cum—Jihoon, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” He whispered, falling back down to arch over Jihoon, the tiny male wrapping his arms around SoonYoung’s neck, hips hiking up to meet those final thrusts, his own body tensing hard enough to shatter as they both cried out in perfect unison, their bodies contorting against one another, the flood of fluid audible. Their combined orgasms made them rock against one another, SoonYoung kissing at the side of Jihoon’s face, patting his hair back affectionately.

You found yourself staring still, even as they finished, feeling both uncomfortable and deeply aroused at what you’d just witnessed. Realizing what you were doing, you took a step back, nearly knocking into an end table, the sound seemingly several times louder than it actually was. You stopped it from falling by extending a hand, but SoonYoung snapped his gaze up, lifting and seeing your shape in the crack of the slightly open door.

“HEY!” SoonYoung shouted after you, Jihoon unable to move let alone walk. You turned on your heel and took off running back down the hall, SoonYoung hopping up and moving from the bed, still nude. He pushed the door open and started after you, stopping at his front door, but you were already down the stairs and yards away.

You don’t think you’ve ever run that fast in your life, and you didn’t stop until you were a block away from SoonYoung’s house, standing under a streetlight that had just recently come on. You breathed heavy in the cold evening air, your throat feeling raw from the brisk run. Catching your breath, you straightened and patted your chest with one hand, opening your free hand to find that you still had the wallet in your grasp.

Dammit.


End file.
